


You're Late

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, dominant!Alec, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from imaginensfw: Imagine you share an apartment with your favorite character. One night you stay late at work, and when you arrive home it is nighttime. You open the front door and see all the lights are off. “Babe, I’m home. Sorry I’m so late, I had to stay after to finish a project,” you call out into the darkness. As you turn to lock the door behind you, someone grabs you tightly from behind and pushes you up against the wood. “You’ve been a bad [girl/boy], Y/N. Staying out at all hours of the night, acting as if you’ve done nothing wrong,” your favorite character whispers into your ear. Their hand slides down your front, stroking you through your pants, while they slowly grind themselves against you from behind. “Now what kind of punishment do you think you deserve?” The warmth of their breath on your neck sends a shiver racing down your spine, and you can’t help biting your lip and smiling in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> demonic flowerbeds...I know. That was the best I could come up with.

Magnus was supposed to be home four hours ago. Alec had tried calling and texting to no avail. He’d flipped through Magnus’s books and comic books, watched some stupid TV show, and paced around, bored out of his mind and worried, too. Also, horny, because Magnus had said there would be a “surprise” when he got home. He usually wasn’t one to be dominant—quite the opposite—but he was just pissed off enough to take charge this time.

When the door _finally_ flew open, at midnight no less, and Magnus stepped in, Alec was more than a little angry. 

“Before you say anything, I’m sorry,” Magnus started. “This client was a particularly angry faerie with a problem dealing with some demonic flowerbeds, and—”

With Shadowhunter speed and agility, Alec rushed forward, grabbed Magnus from behind and pushed him against the wall. “Don’t act like you’re sorry,” he whispered in his ear, running his hands down to his pants and stroking him while grinding from behind. “I’ve waited too goddamn long for this.” 

“Alec—what—” Magnus was more than a little bewildered but also hugely turned on. 

“I think you deserve to have me fuck you so hard you forget your own name,” Alec whispered, reaching into Magnus’s pants and jerking him off. “Isn’t that right?” He pushed himself more into Magnus, rubbing his erection in his ass. 

“That sounds…um,” Magnus started. “Rather excellent, actually.” He moaned as Alec continued stroking him. 

Alec stopped then and roughly grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom and throwing him on the bed with the strength and ease of someone who could take out a demon. Lying on top of him, he savagely kissed him, pushing his hands under Magnus’s shirt, nails digging into his chest. 

“This is what you get for making me wait,” Alec growled, and Magnus thought of saying he should be four hours late more often, but he was enjoying this far too much to interrupt. Alec made short work of both their shirts and then pants and boxers. Getting back on top of him he kissed Magnus, biting his lip and then biting and sucking on his neck and collarbone. 

Apparently he didn’t have time for a ton of foreplay tonight, either, as he quickly grabbed the lube on the bedside table and slicked himself and Magnus up, flipping Magnus over so they’d be doing it doggie style. He still went slow enough for it to be comfortable, though, as he gently pushed in. 

Then he started moving. Faster than Magnus thought would be possible, angling it so he’d hit that place nearly every time, mercilessly pounding into him. 

“Oh God—Alec,” Magnus groaned. It was almost too much. Alec was relentless, digging his fingers into Magnus’s sides as he kept going, and Magnus thought he really might forget his own name as he reached down to stroke himself, too.

He was already close, reaching the peak so quickly as pleasure washed over him in an intense wave. Alec dug his fingers in just a little bit harder—he’d have bruises in the morning, in multiple places—as he came right afterwards, groaning. 

They were both breathing hard when Alec pulled out.

“I think I should be late more often,” Magnus mused. “Although, there are sure to be noticeable bruises in the morning. And walking might be a slight problem, too.” 

“Sorry,” Alec said, not sounding sorry at all. “Makes up for the times you’ve done the same to me. What was the surprise, by the way?”

“It’s a secret,” Magnus replied. “This was enough of a surprise for today.” Alec sighed but looked entirely too pleased with himself.


End file.
